Apocalyptic
by welovetheWalkingDead
Summary: The Walking Dead tv show with a slight twist. Join Julie, Elizabeth, Ivy, Felicity, Hannah, and Annie on their journey with our favorite (and maybe not-so-favorite) survivors.
1. Awkward

**JULIE POV: **

"So to find the solution to the inequality x + 14 27, you'd subtract 14 from both sides to isolate x-" My incredibly boring math teacher droned on. Behind me multiple students kept coughing into their sleeves. I rested my head on my hand and stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring so I could leave. I pushed my polka-dot glasses higher up on the bridge of my nose and twirled my waist-length blonde hair between my fingers.

After an eternity, the bell finally rang. I grabbed my math book from the table and walked to my ugly, orange locker. Placing the books on the shelf I picked up my black, daisy-printed backpack and slid my "Hemming; 96" jacket over my shoulders.

"Hey Jules," my best friend, Taylor, walked up behind me.

"Hey Tay," I replied. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and we walked out of the school. As we were walking, we passed Carl Grimes who was getting picked up by his mom and Shane Walsh.

"Poor Carl," I said. "First his dad gets shot and then this stupid disease thing."

Taylor nodded solemnly. "But we all have to deal with this freakin' disease. I mean seriously, people going cannibal is just… Gross," she shuddered.

"Tell me about it," I rolled my chocolate colored eyes towards the sky. After a few minutes we walked up to her house.

"So Harry Styles or Justin Bieber?" Tay questioned.

"Girl, you can't make me choose!" I protested.

"Well I can try, so spill," she persisted.

"Um, Harry Styles," I told her. "Ed Sheeran or Jason Derulo?"

"Ed Sheeran," Taylor replied in a "duh" tone.

"Okay, now let's talk about guys that we could actually date," I giggled.

A smirk spread across my best friends face. "Like Carl?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What!" My eyes widened.

"Oh come on, Jules. You know you're, like, in love with him," Taylor said.

"I am not!" My cheeks turned bright pink.

"Julie Christine Allen! Don't you lie to me," Taylor scolded.

"Taylor Stacy Dylan! Don't you call me by my full name," I sassed.

We stared at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing. I laughed so hard that I fell off the couch and onto the floor. Taylor laughed so hard she snorted which instigated an entire new round of hysterics.

"We should paint our nails!" I squealed.

"Let's do it!" Taylor replied.

I ran up the stairs to go get the nail polish out of Taylor's bathroom. When I was gathering up all the colors I wanted, I heard a thump on the front door. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream came from downstairs. I immediately dropped the bottles and ran down the steps.

"Taylor!" I screamed, horrified by the sight.

My best friend was being attacked by one of the cannibalistic _things. _Blood covered its clothes and its hair was matted down to its head. The eyes were glazed a milky white. Taylor was screaming as it ripped apart her skin. Terrified, I turned and ran out the back door. Cars barreled down the highway, probably heading towards Atlanta. Tears were streaming down my face, blurring my vision. I ran across the street to get to my house. In the middle of the road, I heard a loud horn. Seeing the car coming towards me I screamed. Just a foot in front of me, the driver slammed on the brakes. The driver side and passenger side doors opened and Shane Walsh and Lori Grimes started getting out. Gasping, I bolted towards my house.

"Julie!" I could hear Shane and Lori yelling after me, but I ignored them and kept running.

Once I reached my house I ran inside, slamming the door behind me.

"Ivy! Hannah!" I screamed, knowing my parents would both be at work but my sisters would be home.

"Ivy! Hannah!" I shrieked, my voice louder and more hysterical.

The tears kept pouring down. I ran up the stairs and started throwing some clothes into a duffel bag. I threw an orange t-shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood", a light blue denim sleeveless shirt, another light blue polk-a-dotted sleeveless shirt, and striped tank top in the bag along with a pair of black shorts, a pair of navy shorts, denim capris, and ripped skinny jeans. I also grabbed my hot pink converse, light blue TOMS, black combat boots, and navy Keds. Going downstairs, I grabbed some nonperishable foods, a pocket knife, and a silver pistol.

I started walking towards the door, but turned around and ran back upstairs. I grabbed a few of my favorite books and some pictures of me and my family and friends. I shouldered my backpack and grabbed the duffle bag. I took a leg holster for the gun out of my dad's gun closet and strapped it on my leg.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Taking one last look at the house I grew up in, I started running. I didn't make it more than twenty feet before I noticed Shane's car parked on the side of the road.

My eyebrows furrowed, but I kept walking nevertheless. I found myself looking in the opposite direction of the road when I passed the car, hoping Shane and Lori didn't recognize me again. Apparently luck was even less on my side then I thought as both of them got out of the car when I passed.

"Julie, are you okay?" Lori immediately asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Grimes," I replied staring at the ground.

"Where's your family?" Shane questioned.

I lifted my head. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Carl looking out the window. "I don't know Mr. Walsh."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked.

"Well my parents are at work and I was at my friend's house. When I got home both of my sisters were gone," I explained.

Shane and Lori looked at each other. "Do you want to come with us, sweetie?" Lori asked me.

My gaze lowered back to my shoes as I thought it threw. "Yes please," I responded.

Shane took my bags and put them in the trunk of the car as I got in the backseat with Carl.

"Well this is awkward," I thought to myself. "What a crappy day."

**Okay, bad chapter. First ones are always the worst. To clarify, this story has at least six different ocs. Julie Allen, Ivy Allen, Hannah Allen, Elizabeth Carver, Felicity Mercedes, and Annie Mercedes. This story is written by two different authors, Ava (me!) and Audrey, my sister. I, Ava, will write the point-of-views of Julie, Ivy, and Hannah and Audrey will write Elizabeth, Felicity, and Annie. Also, this story will only vaguely follow the plot of the show. For example; they will travel to all the places they did in the show, but multiple characters that died in the show will continue to live in this story. Please, if you don't like that we saved a character, don't leave a rude comment. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but being mean just isn't cool. Okay? Okay.**

**~Xoxo Ava**


	2. Haunt

ELIZABETH POV:

I walked along side my two best friends down the stone steps of our school. We slowly made our way towards the beautiful cherry blossom tree that stood in the small field before the school building. As we stood under the pink flowering branches my head turned towards the parking lot were the parents of the students would pick their children up. My eyes were immediately drawn to my younger sister's, Annie, backpack running at my mother's cherry red convertible. I rolled the blue orbs as I turned back to Sarah and Ruby.

Sarah had dark brown hair, that was curly and was currently pulled up into a bun, and dark brown eyes. She wore a pretty light yellow dress and sandals. Ruby had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a light blue sundress with white polka dots on it. She also wore white flats.

"Sorry girls, I have to go." My voice came out smooth and calm as always. We all smiled at each other as I flatted out my light pink Giambattista Valli Cloque skirt. We stuck our perfectly manicured nails out in front of us and wiggled them around before kissing once right and once left. Then I flipped my blonde, wavy hair over my shoulder as I turned around and strutted towards the convertible.

I could feel the eyes of the boys from my school staring at me as my pink UGGs hit the concrete. The corners of my lips pulled up into a smirk as I pulled the car door open. I gracefully sat down in the black, padded seat, and crossed my tan legs. As my mother drove out of the parking lot I turned my head and blew a kiss towards the boys who were still staring. I spun back so I was facing forwards, towards the road as we sped down. The trees turned into green blurs as we flew past them.

"So, Elizabeth, how was school today?" My mother asked me.

"The same as always, boys flirted with me, Ruby flirted with boys, and Sarah's boyfriend and his friends hung out with us." I sighed as I spoke. My eyebrows furrowed together as we neared a figure standing on the right side of the road, which was the side of the car I sat on. My mother slowed the car down slightly so we could see the person. As soon as we were about ten feet away from the person they turned around.

"Mommy why did we stop?" Annie's voice asked from the backseat. Then I screamed.

The person's hair was matted down on it's head and was tangled with sticks and leaves. It's clothing was torn and covered in dried blood, and it was missing it's right hand. It had a bite mark on it's left shoulder. Milky white eyes locked with my blue ones and a horrible snarl escaped it's lips.

"Mom! DRIVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the thing began to stumble towards. My back hit the seat as my mother floored the gas pedal and the tires squealed before moving. The thing reached it's arms out towards me as we shot past it and towards our breathing came out short and labored as I tried to slow my fast beating heart. "What was that… that thing?" I questioned my mom.

"I guess the rumors were right." My mother's voice came out small as we continued to shoot down the highway.

"What rumors, mommy?" Annie's asked curiously.

"Of the disease." My mother's knuckles became white as they gripped the steering wheel and her blue eyes stayed trained on the road.

"What disease mother?" By now I was become irritated that she was answering our questions so simply.

"The one that turns people into cannibals." Her voice was shaking as spoke now.

"WHAT!" I screeched. The car jerked to the left, but I took no notice of that.

"What does cannibals mean Lizzy?" I turned around and stared at Annie's green eyes.

"First of all, don't call me Lizzy, my name is Elizabeth. Second of all cannibals are people who eat other people." I said slowly so she could understand me.

"Oh, so you're a cannibal Lizzy?" She asked sweetly.

"What?"

"You know, that one time in the hallway when you and that boy-" I cut her off my throwing my purse at her.

"Shut up!" I was lucky that my mother was so focussed on the road that she wasn't paying attention to our conversation.

"What!" Annie's green eyes held a fire in them as they challenged me to say something else.

"Nothing." I growled as I turned back so I was facing forwards. We were pulled into our driveway. My eyes scanned the front yard for any of those, things. Before stepping out once we were parked. I swiftly grabbed my purse and stalked up to the front door. I turned the handle and pushed the door. It didn't open. I continued to push it until my mother walked up behind me. She pulled a key out of her bag, put it in the keyhole, and turned it. She then pushed the white door open. "Thank you." I said shortly before walking into the house. I quickly froze as I came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Slowly, I lifted my hand up and pushed the gun down. Behind it stood my step-dad, Ethan.

"Thank goodness it's you three. I thought it was one of those infected." Ethan sighed in relief. "Girls go pack your bags." He then commanded us.

"Why?" I asked.

"We have to go. I got us places at a safe base, but we have to drive through Atalanta."

"Safe base?"

"Yes, safe base. Now go!" Annie and I quickly ran up the stairs and into our rooms. As soon as I opened my door my nostrils were filled with the smell of roses. I smiled as I stepped into it and closed the door behind me. Pink walls that were filled with posters and pictures of my friends and I surrounded me. My king sized, four poster, white bed sat in the middle of the back wall.

Quickly I grabbed a pink duffle bag out of my large walk in closet and began to shove in my favorite pieces of clothing. I swiped a mint green dolly top, a red tank top, and a cream colored sweater with a red heart on the middle. I then grabbed a pair of pale pink skinny jeans and white leggings, along with a pair of pink flats, light blue keds, and black UGG AUSTRALIA boots. Finally I slipped in an orange-pink dress with a gold belt and a denim shirt dress.

Zipping the bag shut I pulled it out into the middle room, before running to the corner of my room where my make-up and jewelry dresser stood. I rushed to take off my pink pearl earrings and Les Nereides La Diamantine necklace and replaced them with a pair of square diamond earrings, a white watch, and a diamond heart necklace my real father had given me on my eleventh birthday. I then grabbed a scrapbook my friends and I had made of my bedside table before running back to the center of the room.

I opened the side pocket of the bag and shoved the scrapbook and my purse into the duffle bag. I slowly stood up and spun in a circle trying to figure out if I missed anything I might need, having a gut feeling that we wouldn't be coming back. After concluding that I wasn't forgetting anything I jogged back down the stairs and stood in the living room.

Annie was sitting on the cream colored couch as I walked in. My eyes immediately landed on the table. On it sat a black knife. I slowly reached my hand out and grabbed it. Then I grabbed it sleath and slid them into my right UGG, hilt up. It's better to be safe than sorry.

"We need to go Ethan!" I heard my mother's voice yell from the kitchen.

"We can't leave her behind Rosiline! She's my daughter!" Ethan's voice than screamed.

"They've been doing this since I came down," I heard Annie's soft voice come from behind me, "Mommy wants to leave without Felicity." My eyes widened. I may not like my step sister, but I'd never dream of leaving her behind.

"What!" I whisper yelled at her.

"Think about your children that are here!" My mother's voice came again. Instead of another yelled a quiet, okay, let's go, followed after a few moments. Ethan and mother then walked out of the kitchen and towards Annie and I."Come on girls, let's go. We're taking your father's car." Her voice was soft and caring now. Annie and I just nodded and walked slowly towards the carriage, with Ethan following regretfully behind us holding a bag filled with what I assumed were weapons and canned goods.

I turned around and my eyes landed on a family portrait we had above the stone fireplace. I skimmed over Ethan, Annie, my mother, and my faces. My eyes landed on Felicity, who stood on the very right beside her father, and right there I knew that those bright green eyes would haunt my dreams from today on.

**Hello! So this chapter was written by me, Audrey! Although I haven't written any other POV, or maybe I have *insert evil laugh here*, I already love writing Elizabeth's point of view. Please comment if you liked the story, but if you didn't don't bother because mean comments=depressed authors. (Now Ava is telling me not to be mean either). Sorry if I offended you! Good-bye fellow walkernites! Mind if I call you that? No? Good.**

**~ Audrey **


	3. Stars

IVY POV:

"You're staring out the window and I'm out here in the street. You stand there like a scarecrow and I'm begging you to speak. You used to be my solid ground now I'm drowning in the sea and I just want to believe in you and me. I just want to believe in you and me," I sang.

The rest of my choir class clapped. I laughed and brushed a piece of my midnight black hair out of my dark brown eyes.

"Thank you," I giggled and smoothed "Styles 94" shirt. My converse clad feet walked across the floor and I sat down next to my friend Sophia.

"That was great," she whispered.

"Thanks Sophia. I always knew those hours of listening to music would pay of," I laughed.

"So that's why you dressed excessively in band merch today," she joked implying my Harry Styles shirt, One Direction bracelet, and 5 Seconds of Summer necklace.

"Excessive? This is the least amount of band merch I've ever worn in my life," I feigned shock as Sophia shook her head at me.

The bell rang and everyone filed out the door. I grabbed my galaxy printed backpack from my locker and walked towards the band room.

"Hi Mrs. Andrews," I greeted setting my bag on the floor and grabbing my flute.

"H-hello Ivy," my teacher coughed.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Andrews?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine," she replied.

Shrugging off the bad feeling that was settling in the pit of my stomach, I started warming up on my flute.

"B flat, C, D, E flat, F, G, A, B flat, A, G, F, E flat, D, C, B flat," the notes rang through the room that was void of people besides me and my teacher.

A groan echoed through the room. "Mrs. Andrews, did you hear that?" Another groan. "Mrs. Andrews."

Suddenly my teacher got up and stumbled towards me. She reached out and tried to grab my shoulders. As she got closer I noticed her eyes had gone white and that there was a large bite on her left shoulder.

She snarled and I screamed, falling off the chair. She kept stumbling towards me and I scrambled backwards. I kicked a chair over and Mrs. Andrews, or what was Mrs. Andrews, tripped over it. I jumped to my feet and grabbed a stand. The thing that was my band teacher reached out to grab me and I slammed the end of the stand into her head. Blood splattered everywhere, covering my legs and shoes. I kept hitting her head until she stopped moving and then grabbed my backpack and ran.

Luckily, my house was only two blocks from the school. I burst through the door and saw my six-year-old sister, Hannah, sitting on the couch watching tv. A news report was blaring from the tv. A reporter was talking to a camera in what looked like downtown Atlanta. The reporter was my mother. As she was talking, one of those things came out of nowhere and bit her shoulder. I screamed and Hannah burst into tears.

"Hannah, go upstairs and pack. We have to leave," I ordered. I grabbed her hand and we walked up the stairs before going into our separate rooms. I grabbed my backpack and a duffle bag and started to shove clothes into them. I packed a red sleeveless shirt, a denim fitted shirt, a pink Northface hoodie, and an indigo shirt with two pairs of black shorts, black leggings, and ripped skinny jeans. For shoes I got a pair of black converse and a pair of boots. I went downstairs to my dad's gun closet and grabbed a rifle, a hunting knife, and a crossbow. Hannah walked down the stairs with her arms full of clothes. I took them from her and put them in my duffle bag.

"Hannah, go into the kitchen and grab all the food that doesn't need to be heated up or refrigerated," I requested. She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I started folding up the clothes she had given me. There was a pink shirt with a bunny face on it, a pink t-shirt with Hello Kitty on it, and a pink sweater with a cat face that read "meow, meow." She also had two pink Northface hoodies, two pairs of capris, and three pairs of shoes. I grabbed a smaller pistol from the gun closet and tucked it into the bag. I picked up the bags and walked into the kitchen, helping Hannah get food. As we walked into the living room, I grabbed a few pictures of Mom, Dad, Julie, Hannah, and I. One was our picture from Christmas, another was me, Hannah, and Julie dressed up in Halloween costumes, and the third was the five of us with Rick, Lori, and Carl Grimes, and Shane Walsh from the picnic we had for my dad's job.

I grabbed my favorite book, "Romeo and Juliet," some of the pictures I had of my favorite bands, One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer, and my old baby blanket that I could force myself to get rid of. I also grabbed a few Littlest Pet Shop toys and Hannah's favorite stuffed animal, a panda lovingly named Puffy, so Hannah wasn't completely bored out of her mind.

Even though Hannah was only six, she understood that we had to leave and couldn't wait for Julie or Dad. I grabbed her hand, put the bags on my shoulder, and led her out the door. We walked quickly down the street avoiding the cars that were speeding towards Atlanta and went into the woods.

"Where are we going, Ivy?" Hannah asked.

"Somewhere safe," I replied, looking behind us.

My chocolate eyes flicked back and forth, trying to pinpoint any danger. The dried leaves snapped under our shoes, sounding like crumpling paper. The sun started disappearing into the sky as stars dotted the darkening sky like little diamonds.

"Mommy is one of those stars," Hannah stated matter-of-factly. "Grandma told me that stars are just angels looking out for us."

I choked back a sob, blinking the burning tears from my eyes. The shadows of the trees danced across the ground like skeletal hands and I knew Hannah and I would have to find some place safe to sleep. We kept walking for a while until we came upon a cabin. I slowly opened the door, checking for any danger.

"It's safe Hann-" A snarl ripped through the night air as one of those things stumbled out of the cabin. I grabbed the knife from my boot and stabbed it through the heart. Nothing happened. Remembering the band room, I drove the knife through its rotting head. The rotter fell silent. I carefully checked the rest of the cabin before letting Hannah inside. She took a hoodie from the duffle and laid her head on it. I smiled as I saw her sleeping peacefully, her small arm wrapped around Puffy and small snores emitting her mouth.

I stared out the window at the twinkling stars in the dark sky. "Hi Mom," I whispered.


End file.
